Amarillo de envidia
by Yiyika1929
Summary: -Drabble- Desde que Frisk había decidido traerlo a la superficie a vivir con ella y la mujer cabra, no se había quejado… al menos no mucho. Tampoco lo hizo demasiado cuando empezó a salir con el esqueleto. Pero cuando decidió mudarse con él hacía ya más de un año, no quiso ir con ella. No deseaba ver la cara sonriente del ser que tanto aborrecía.


Amarillo de envidia

Disclaimer: Undertale y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Toby Fox, y no me pertenecen.

¡Hola, que tal! Aquí esta Yiyika1929, reportándose con ustedes. Ok, sí. Sé que quizás hayan pasado como… no sé, ¿6 mil años desde que actualizo, o saco algo nuevo? Aun así, les tengo buenas noticias: **Ya estoy disponible en Wattpad**. Búsquenme como **Lady_Yiyika** , esa soy yo. Si quieren saber más al respecto, pueden visitar mi perfil.

En fin, la cosa es que estaba pensando hacer un drabble o un one-shot de Undertale, con Flowey como personaje principal. No sabía muy bien que hacer, pero quería que fuera algo relacionado con los "celos" de Flowey hacia la relación que comparten Frisk y Sans. Ahora bien, sé que Flowey es incapaz de sentir emociones (y hasta hice un drabble al respecto).

Pero cuando se trata del fanfiction, todo es posible (sobre todo cuando el sentimiento es muy fuerte y potente). Por lo que intentare capturar esa "posible situación de envidia", desde un punto en que esta misma emoción sea más bien una leve sensación, en lugar de un sentimiento en sí. Para mantener lo más canónico posible (en cuanto a personalidad e historia respecta) a Flowey.

Así que termine haciendo esto, espero les guste.

* * *

Notas del drabble:

 **-Esto ocurre luego de la ruta pacifista.**

 **-El género de Frisk aquí es femenino.**

* * *

…

—Contesta. —

… …

—Vamos. —

… … …

— ¡Hazlo!—

 _-Lo sentimos, el número que ha marcado no se encuentra disponible.-_

—Debe de ser una estúpida broma. —furiosa, la flor dorada intento aventar el teléfono lejos de allí, utilizando su maceta. Tan solo consiguiendo que este quedara colgando del cordón que lo mantenía unido al teclado que conformaba el resto del aparato. En ese mismo instante se encontraba sobre la mesa cerca del fregadero en la cocina, intentando comunicarse con Frisk utilizando el teléfono de línea fija que tenía la casa de la mujer cabra, que se hacía llamar la "madre" de la embajadora de los monstruos…

— ¿Ya terminaste con tu llamada, Flowey?—…y hablando de ella.

—Si. —contesto cortante.

—Sabes que Frisk ya no es una niña. ¿Verdad?—en ese momento Toriel se encontraba lavando los platos en el fregadero.

—Lo sé. —dijo como un niño regañado. — ¡Pero eso no justifica que pase tanto tiempo sin llamarnos!—

—Flowey. Tú y yo sabemos mejor que nadie, que desde que Frisk se mudó con Sans, ha estado muy ocupada. —

—O tal vez se ha olvidado de nosotros. —

—No estás pensando lo que dices, Flowey. —

— ¡Usted es la que no está pensando lo que dice!— Toriel dejo caer el plato que estaba lavando en ese mismo instante, por el repentino grito de la flor a su lado. Por suerte cayo dentro del agua jabonosa del fregadero y no se rompió.

—Creo que sería mejor que salieras a tomar algo de aire fresco. —dijo con dulzura, sin inmutarse si quiera en enojarse. — ¿No te apetece, Flowey?—

—No. —volvió a contestar cortante.

Toriel le dirigió una sonrisa. —Aun así, es bueno para ti. —termino de lavar los platos y tomo la maceta del pequeño ser sin alma, para dejarlo en el jardín trasero de la casa un rato.

Una vez solo, Flowey se limitó a suspirar.

— _Estaremos juntos todo el tiempo._

Aquello se lo había dicho Frisk hace mucho. Ya no podía recordar cuando.

— _Jeje. Te ves algo molesto. Se podría decir "amarillo de envidia", en lugar de verde. ¿Entiendes el chiste?_

Aquel esqueleto… aquel estúpido esqueleto había sido el problema en primer lugar.

—Argh…—gruño frustrado.

Desde que Frisk había decidido traerlo a la superficie a vivir con ella y la mujer cabra, no se había quejado… al menos no mucho.

Tampoco lo hizo demasiado cuando empezó a salir con el esqueleto. Pero cuando decidió mudarse con él hacía ya más de un año, cuando cumplió dieciocho, no quiso ir con ella. Se negó. No deseaba ver la estúpida cara sonriente del ser que tanto aborrecía. Por lo que se quedó viviendo con Toriel.

No quiso volver al subsuelo. No porque no quisiera. Sino porque no deseaba darle la satisfacción de librarse de su presencia al "payaso-esqueleto". El aún no se había dado por vencido en esa batalla.

— _Sans y yo planeamos algo especial. ¿Sabes, Flowey? No quiero que se lo digas a los demás, pero… quizás pronto él y yo terminemos uniendo nuestras vidas._

—Yo no quiero eso. —hubiera deseado ser capaz de decirle eso a la humana en ese momento, en lugar de haberse quedado callado. Pero no importa, de una u otra forma, algún día lograría convencer a Frisk de que esa "relación" no era buena para ella. Si…

 _Algún día lo haría._


End file.
